Seismic surveys are used to determine whether a subterranean structure has oil, gas, or other extractable natural resources. Such surveys are also used to determine how to extract such natural resources. A seismic survey conducted over dry land usually includes positioning between 100,000 and 200,000 geophones across the surface of an area superjacent the subterranean formation of interest. The geophones are hardwired together. Either natural or induced acoustic vibrations that pass through the subterranean formation are recorded with the geophones. The time of flight from induced acoustic vibrations and other acoustic characteristics are used to determine if the subterranean formation has a structure that is likely to contain the natural resource of interest and, if so, an extraction plan based on the subterranean formation's structure is developed to extract the natural resource.